The growth of the use of telecommunication and electronic devices in homes and offices has resulted in an increase in the number of cables and wires that need to be used to connect the devices. Buildings typically need to provide support structures in walls, ceilings and various enclosures to support electrical as well as plumbing used in new construction or in remodeling of offices and homes. In particular, it is necessary to support multiple cables, wires harnesses, hot and cold-water plumbing as well as heating pipes used in different building structures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,058 to Gerardro is directed to a multiple cable support bracket and discloses a support member having a first portion which includes a bracket portion that is preferably configured to have a vertical orientation. The first bracket portion includes one or more openings through which screws, bolts or nails may be driven to secure the bracket to an adjacent structure. A cable support arm extends outward from the bracket portion. This portion also has a further portion which extends parallel to the bracket portion and a further segment which extends back toward the bracket portion to form a cavity within which one or more cables and/or wires may be located. The preferred bracket support of the Gerardo patent also preferably includes a centrally located spacer arm that may be utilized to provide further support for wires and/or cables located within the cavity formed by the support arm while also separating the various cables and/or wires located with the support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,471 to Handler discloses a cable raceway including top and bottom walls, rear and front walls and a divider extending along substantially the entire length of the raceway. The divider extends in the direction between the top and bottom walls of the raceway. The raceway is comprised of a rear module of the raceway and the next module outward is a front module completing the preceding module passages. A cover over the front module passage completes that passage.
However, there is yet need for a fastening system for supporting electrical/computer wires and cables, hot and cold water pipes, duct work, gas conduits and other electrical or fluid conduits, which can be conveniently used in a variety of different building enclosures. In particular, what is needed is a modular system with multiple components which can be connected in different configurations and adapted to fit into various enclosures, soffit raceways, cabinets, wall units, under modular and stationary desk units, crown molding enclosures, behind drywalls as well as concealed in other finishing elements, in lieu of traditional building materials.